DeathTone Organization
The DeathTone Organization are the main antagonists This Is War series. Descripton The DeathTone Organization was originally made up of a group of scientists that followed Kine when he left his home planet of Ukiria. Later others slowly joined the Organization as they travels around the Universe. Kine's main goal was to learn new things, so the the Organization travels from planet to planet so Kine could gather knowledge. Later after recruiting Ernesto, because of his ability to sense the Legendary God Bakugan, the DeathTone scientists came to Equestria in search of the Ventus God, Zephyr, the Guardian Bakugan of Rith. However they also discovered Olly never really left the planet as well. Since Kine's only goal is to learn, he allows his subordinates to seek out their own personal goals and his partner Billy to seek out the Legendary Bakugan. Everyone follows Kines orders when he needs them and let obey him loyally. Kine's subordinates started to capture and enslave other races on whatever planet they were currently on, including pony kind. Kine's power in technology and his powerful subordinates kept him and his Organization safe even from the Elements of Harmony and the two Princesses of Equestria, making them powerless. The DeathTones live in a massive ship that float above the clouds, making it hard to the Organization to be tracked especially when they go into space. Unknown to the residents of Equestria, besides the ponies that were enslave, Kine set up a settlement base in the desert near the edge of Equestria. Eventually the DeathTones leave Equestria after Kine gets bored with the place for the lack of technology and knowledge however the group left behind some nasty surprises. The DeathTone Organization had recruited some powerful evil ponies into their ranks and thus when Kine left, The DeathTones never really left leaving their pony allies with higher knowledge and technology to reek havoc over Equestria in their place. DeathTone Members A list of important DeathTone members and pony members. Scientists Kine Blackberry - Not born a pony, he is the leader of the DeathTones but ultimately left Equestria. Kine is a mad scientist who only wish is to learn and make things better, however his views on the world are a bit warped. Kine enjoys a wide range of scientific feilds, he likes learning how things work the best from how the mind works to how machine fuction. Dylan Silverweed - Not born a pony, Dylan is the cruelest of the scientist and works in the genetics and biology department. He specializes in experimenting on live test subjects and mutation living organism. His favorite past time is dissecting various creatures from the many planets the DeathTones visit. Young - Not born a pony, she works in the medical feild and furthers the advancements of medicine. Ernesto is her student for the time being. Lisa Lopaz - Not born a pony, Lisa is the head of the quantum mechanics department. Quiet and pefers to keep to herself. It seems only Kine can understand her at best. George Lambert - Not bron a pony, George is probably the nicest out of the scientist considering he doesn't like working with live subjects. He favors machines and is the head engineer on the DeathTones ship. George is resonsable for the creation of Cooper and most of the robots and mechines DeathTones possess. Suborinates Ernesto Swift - Not born a pony, Ernesto is still listed as a member, but isn't with the group anymore. However he will work side jobs for th DeathTones if paid enough. Lutin "Snotbubble" Blackberry - Kine's son, however this is rather unknown. Snotbubble and Dante were the only two to survive the experimenting done on them, however Snotbubble is not as skilled as Dante. This little troublemaker is just as insane as his parent, maybe a little more do to his young age. Snotbubble ahs the habit of taking things that do not belong to him and tinkering with other's work. Raj - Probably one of the few human in the DeathTone, Raj suffered deadly injuries that could have cost him his right arm and leg and left him with scars on the right side his face. However he survived and was given cybotic parts to replace his limbs by Goerge. Raj nationality is Indian, so he speaks with an Indian accent, however he is farly quiet. Matilda - Hails from Ukiria, Matilda takes the form of a white unicorn with blue hair. She is skilled in martial arts and uses a modified staff/fan as her weapon of choice. Hollyfrost - a cyborg Unicorn, Hollyfrost original started off as a humanoid feline who specialized in thievary. After being killed by Dante, she was brought back to life, equipped with cyborg parts and fitted with a jet pack. She's has a long lasting hatred and rivaly with Aniju. Rosa Ursa - Originally a humanoid feline, Rosa may act all high and mighty, but she is a coward and a backstabber at heart. She works under Hollyfrost as a thief, however she is quick to flee the scene when the doing becomes dangerous. Sandstriter - Another humanoid feline turned pony, Sandstriter is a tan and orange unicorn who works under Hollyfrost. She is usually seen with Dustcloud. Dustcloud - Another humanoid feline turned pony, Dustcloud is a dark brown and black Earth Pony that works under Hollyfrost. He is usuallu seen with Sandstriter. Cloudstrike - Another humanoid feline turned pony, Cloudstrike is a white and grey pegasus that works under Hollyfrost, but also seeks her position. Actually from Equestria Blood Clot - A pony ally, now he is a member of the splinter group Jack Knife - A pony ally, now he is a member of the splinter group Mechanical The DeathTones have a hoard of mechinary at their dispossal ranging from nano bots to giant space ships. The DeathTones' army is many made up of mutants and mechines. During some experimenting made by Kine and George, several robots malfuctioned when they were trying to insert artifical intellegents in a series of robots. However only one named Cooper did was not effected, however he escaped the DeathTones before farther studying could be done. Robot Ponies - While on Equestria, Kine had George design some robot ponies, that resemble alicorns with jetpacks and horns that fire lasers. George made several different kinds that were fitted with different firearms on their sides. The Robot ponies have a lower form of intellegents than other robots the DeathTones have made, and this is simply because George gave them the intellegents of ragular horses found on Earth. Tanks - These look slightly different than the ones found on Earth and are nearly impossible to flip. Roadrunners - These do not resemble to bird but appear as a large ball with three wheels and two firearms on the front. Sky Streakers - A sting ray like flying machine, still under testing by George. Machanical Bakugan - these machines take the form of giant creatures that are contraled by Raj and were created by George. So far there is a snake, horse, wyvern and a stegosaurus. The Pheonix - The Pheonix is a giant machincal bird that has been task with hunting down the members of Ivory. The bird is seen flying around freely. It attacks by shocking whomever it chases in it's talons and with hyperbeams and missles. So far it's only weekess is the Dragon. Both the Pheonix and the Dragon were not created solely by the DeathTones but by their nanobots. Gallery Pictures of the DeathTones. Kine Blackberry.jpg|Kine Blackberry Lutin Snotbubble Blackberry .jpg|Lutin "Snotbubble" Blackberry Dylan Silverweed.jpg|Dylan Silverweed Snotbubble.jpg|Snotbubble Hollyfrost Pony.JPG|Hollyfrost Trivia *The organization was named after the rock/alternative band named the Deftones, however the word def, meaning a person who can not heard, was change to the word Death. *Scince Kine and most of the members of the Organization resemble humans or other creatures, they don't mention their origins and consider it irrelivant for others to bother knowing. *The technology of the DeathTones is only rivaled by the Underground Kingdom's, however they successfully remained hidden to the DeathTones, for now. Category:Group Fractions